Short Yet Endless
by lovelyblackheart
Summary: A collection of all my stories that are under a page in length the title meaning short stories, but with endless chapters . Most will probably be MelloxMatt, but I might decide to change it up every now and then. Rated M just in case for future chapters
1. Mornings

Surprisingly, my least favourite time of the day is the morning. Well...it may be surprising if you believe I'm one of those 'morning people,' which I am not. I could say 'ask anyone who has seen me wake up', except for the fact no one has.  
Oh, don't worry, I do sleep with them. As in have sex, as well as fall asleep, but I always leave before they wake up. Or am sometimes in the process of walking out the door, and they just don't notice.  
Anyways- I hate mornings. It's not just the fact that my breath smells bad, my hair looks like shit, I feel gross, and I am devilishly cranky. Nor the fact that I haven't had some form of chocolate intake for a few hours.  
I fear the fact that I have to face a new day.  
Not just any day however, but a day without the indulgence of my drug. That alone, without the presence of the one thing that can make me happy, the only thing I truly care about. Well, I changed a fuck load because of it.  
It wasn't however, just on the outside that I changed, choppy haircut and leather, it broke me on the inside. Because although I hate to admit it, I am weak.  
I am weak for Matt. I'll give him whatever he wants, say what he wants to hear, I'll fucking kill for the guy- and have. Matt is the one I long for, yet the one who I refuse to indulge in.  
It's not like he loves me back anyways. If he did...let's just say our relationship would be much different.  
I pray to God that he keeps Matt safe, even if I must drive my soul down to the deepest depths of hell for it. Because I love the guy. Not that I would ever admit it. (Unless he does first)  
I still don't know how I managed to leave. It is a wonder how I even managed to leave without dragging Matt along, stuffed into my suitcase.  
Hey, I even surprise myself sometimes.


	2. Blankets

I wrapped the blanket closer around my shoulders, fisted it under my chin. The fleece was worn, itchy against my skin, but oh _god_ it was warm. I heard him laugh at me from the other side of the room, eye alit with sincere enjoyment- something that didn't happen too often to the blonde.

I scrunched up my nose at him, "bitch." His laugherter grew stronger, as his back arched lower, his hand clutching his stomach. Silken gold swung down from behind his ear, covering his face, those sapphire eyes. Disappointedly, I said the first thing that came to mind, to get his eyes on mine again "Shut it."

He looked back at me again, still laughing; tongue pressed up against the top row of teeth in a deliriously happy grin. "Sorry." He managed to bark out between the laughs. "You just look so fucking adorable balled up like that."

My eyes narrowed at him, and I pulled the blanket tighter. "It's fucking freezing in here. 'S not my fault _someone _bought a shit place to live." I was warm under the blankets though, the one covering my lap folded over twice, autum leaves dancing in an imaginary wind. The one around my shoulders and covering the rest of my body was a solid turquoise.

He said it matched my eyes before.

He stood up, and I didn't see how Mello could be dressed like that for a moment, just a vest and pants, skin showing more than it should. He pulled up one side of a blanket, and I retreated at the cold air. He smiled again, "let me in, I'm cold too." The blonde pressed the back of his hand to my check. It was true; cold hands burned my skin from the sudden change in temperature. I let him under my blanket, and wrapped my arms around him. It wouldn't be fair if I let my best friend die on me now. He snuggled against me, and although we both refused to admit it, we enjoyed the physical contact we had with each other. I ran a hand through his hair and rested it on his shoulder.

"I hope we can be like this forever." He mumbled sleepily, head gaining weight on my shoulder.

I rested my chin over his head, pressing my lips softly into his hair. My heart sunk at the danger that the future brought, but for now, we were happy under the same blakets. "Yeah. Me too." Even if it is impossible.


	3. L will always be L

He was such an odd sight. Messy black hair flying in every direction, his lanky frame hunched over a computer screen.

Today however, L was such a strange surprise to my eyes that even after they focused, I blinked, stared, and blinked again. His was sitting cross legged on the bed, wearing a suit with no socks.

I burst out into laughter, suddenly warm with my love for the strange man. Some habits never change I guess, he would, and will always detest socks.

* * *

**A/N** _Ah! So short! Sorry! But it is why I made this a short story collection :S I don't really like this chapter...but I figure some might. It's obvi LxLight, though the rest of the chapters I put up here will probs be MxM or somthing like that. Don't know why I'm saying this on my third chapter, but w/e. Thanks to Dlvvanzor, Mjcabooseblu, and BlindAffection for reviewing so far!!_

**Disclaimer**- I don't own DN or the characters mentioned so far.


	4. What I See

I could not escape my own thoughts now; the jingle of the chain reminded me what I had to do, followed by his voice. I drowned in his eyes, when they looked into mine. The question was, who did he see?

The social disaster, unkempt L?

The detective L?

A sugar addict?

Who did I see?

The friendly, popular, brilliant Light?

The good son?

My friend?

Kira?

All I saw was Light. The one I wanted, the one I loved.

It broke my heart that the chained that linked us kept reminding me that we were both after each other. We were both the other's downfall.

* * *

**A/N** _huh. found another LxLight. Surprising. Well I really like this one. Its cute/depressing. _


End file.
